


Fickle as the Wind

by eudaemonix



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonix/pseuds/eudaemonix
Summary: While helping Lemres at a Primp summer festival, a chance encounter brings her to reconsider her perceptions of fate and destiny. And perhaps it isn't all that bad to deviate once in a while...
Relationships: Feli & Lidelle, Feli/Lidelle
Kudos: 17





	Fickle as the Wind

Feli wasn't really one for parties. Ever. Despite her posh upbringing and her parents constantly parading her around, socializing with people was simply...too much trouble, too much of a bother, and something she never needed. Unfortunately, she was at a party now, Lemres had told her to tag along to Primp's summer festival where he'd be helping to run some booths, and of course she couldn't turn down an invitation from her fated one… ...though _ now _ she really wished she had. Standing outside in the heat of the summer sun is bad enough, try doing that in an all black outfit. She knew she should've worn some lighter clothing, but she didn't realize Primp Magic School's festivities would be so... Rural.

She was trying to escape the sweltering heat underneath the shade of a tree, a small paper fan in her hand hard at work trying to cool her down. She watched Lemres at his booth, handing out sweets and pastries with that same noble smile on his face … She gazed at him from the shade, even though the words coming from his mouth were inaudible, she could tell he was having a fun time. Her thoughts drifted to their future together, one where he'd look at her like that too...

**_THUMP_ **

Her daydreams were interrupted by a sudden noise behind her. She jumped to her feet in surprise and found a small imp at her feet with an overturned box next to her, and contents were strewn about from the fall...she seemed to have tripped...? Either way... Feli looked around before kneeling down to pick up the contents of the box and moved closer to the young girl. "Oi, get up.

The imp looked up, revealing a pair of big and curious blue eyes with a pair of green odango buns adorning her head. Small yellow protrusions poked out from the buns though, causing Feli to stare for a moment.

"Oh my... I'm quite sorry, I think I tripped and the heat really just exhausted me..." She played with her bangs nervously, and part of her bun came loose as she did so, revealing more of the odd yellow protrusion- it was a horn.

Feli made eye contact with the girl again, and held out a ball that had fallen from the box.

"It's nothing. Just be careful, really," she said flatly.

"Thank you for helping me... ...oh!" She frantically fixed her buns, hiding the exposed part of her horn again. "Um...you're Feli, right? I've heard Klug and Amitie talk about you..." She extended a sleeved arm towards Feli shyly.

Feli was...surprised, if four-eyes and bobblehead had told this girl about her, shouldn’t she be afraid or at the very least, weirded out? Well, Feli decided it was better to be polite for now. She didn’t seem mean-spirited at least. She returned the gesture and extended her own hand in response, giving Lidelle a firm handshake.

"Indeed, I am the one known as Feli, and you are?"

"L-Lidelle..." She said absentmindedly, placing the box down on the bench Feli had been sitting at. "Are you running a booth here with Mr. Lemres?"

"No, he merely invited me as his guest," Feli gestured to the nearby booth she had been observing. "I am still here if he requires my services, though."

"I se-see..." Lidelle sat herself down on the bench. "I-I'm on break right now...! I was running a lottery- I mean, a fortune-telling booth with Sig..." She rubbed her hands together, "You're a fortune teller, right...?"

Feli scoffed.

"I am not a mere fortune teller, I can divine every path, every fork in the road of fate... It is not merely guesses, but certainties," Feli stood proudly as she explained her talents. “It is a gift not known to many, but one bestowed upon my household.”

"Oh, wow...! I didn't know that was possible..."

"Anything is possible if fate smiles upon you..."

"Wow... Um...well, I don't really have any special divination talents besides telling the weather..." Lidelle smiled meekly, but Feli could sense a hint of pride in her statement. “Though my predictions aren’t always accurate, sometimes it rains when I foresaw a sunny day, or the day is clear when I think it’ll be cloudy,” she looked up at the bright blue sky, a few puffy clouds crossing overhead like a flock of lazy sheep. “Sometimes, I’ll sense a wind coming from one direction, and then it’ll just decide to go in the other direction… Nature sure is a fickle one, isn’t it, hehe…”

“...What did you foresee for today?” Feli asked.

“Hm, well I didn’t actually try to predict the weather for today! Or, well, I sort of did but not really… I think it’s a lot fun when you don’t know what’s going to happen every day.”   


“Really?” Feli shrugged, “I like knowing how my life will go, it’s been planned for me ever since I was born. I don’t have to worry about things going wrong.”

“Did you know you’d meet me?” Lidelle asked curiously.

Feli was silent for a moment, she didn’t  _ really  _ want to admit that she didn’t foresee this encounter, but… for a chance encounter...it was nice.

“...I didn’t, but I’m glad our paths intersected,” Feli smiled a bit, a genuine smile. Probably the first genuine smile she made for a long time.

Lidelle blushed in embarrassment and smiled back.

“I am too, you’re a lot nicer than I thought you’d be” She looked back down at the box on her lap and suddenly stood up, “I think I need to go back and help Sig with the rest of the customers, do you want to um...come...tag along, maybe?”

Feli looked at her for a bit, and then back to where Lemres was running his booth. People were starting to crowd around his booth and clamoring for his attention. She looked back at Lidelle, her wide eyes staring curiously at her, a small smile on her face. Feli felt like she  _ should  _ stay and be there for Lemres, but perhaps deviating from fate every once in a while wasn’t so bad…

“Certainly, you lead the way,” Feli said as she stood up.

“Ah, I’m glad you accepted…! I didn’t think you would…”

“I’m still full of surprises, even if I’m bound to fate,” Feli giggled.

Lidelle laughed back.

“Um! I think you’ve met Sig already, but I hope you’ll like him. He doesn’t talk much but he’s very nice…” 

The rest of Lidelle’s words dissolved into the sounds of the festival, Feli just watched as she spoke about her friend, and even if he was a pivotal piece in events to come, she just wanted to forget about that for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't think I really accomplished what I wanted to with this fic, but hopefully I can delve into their relationship and Feli's perspective on fate more in-depth in the future...


End file.
